ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:String Instrument Skill
String Skill Range Note: I did this myself and, while I could make a formula, I didn't think I spent enough time nor had enough skill equipment to fully test this. For now, It appears you gain max distance (20') when you hit 108 string skill over the level you obtain the song.--Asmoranomar 11:45, 14 July 2007 (CDT) I added a table that includes the range of songs. I think this would help for BRD's that want to know how to maximize their singing distance for songs such as Ballads. Also - kind of a minor justification to have string skill.--Asmoranomar 11:48, 14 July 2007 (CDT) I would love if you could get more information on the distance based on skill. It's an interesting topic, for one, and it would get rid of this dificult information table as well, hopefully; the information is great, but it's really not easy to work with... Would it be possible to do something like.. each column is X skill higher than the song's level's skill cap.--Dragonspight 00:05, 19 July 2007 (CDT) More Information? About the most I can do is just fill in the "N/A" blocks, when I get the time. I'd like to think I have quite a bit of String Gear, but 244 is as high as I can go for the time being. I also do not think there is enough String gear to get everything to the 20' range, and without a formula I can't reall go forwards (or backwards). At best, this might have to turn into a group study for those that are leveling Bard. It would help to know what you mean by "not easy to work with". If you could explain the confusion or difficulty with the current setup, it would help alot. However, considering your suggestion, I also think this chart could be done differently. The only reason it looks the way it does now, is because it was easy for me to keep track (via 'fill in the blanks' style) of the distance of my songs as I equipped gear. I understand that later, people may rather want to look up via distance, instead of skill. Here is an example of another solution: *These are hypothetical values. If chart is used, will represent the minimum skill required to reach the listed distance. Let me know if this is any better, or if you have ideas for an alternate view.--Asmoranomar 09:01, 7 August 2007 (CDT) *Not really sure what's going on as far as the comments on this page, but decided to fill in some values based on my capped skill as BRD24 and testing with an alternate account mule. Hope it helps some. --Aoisa 04:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Skill Chart Completed! I made a huge edit today using various skill equipment and testing. This took a very long time, so I hope the information is appreciated. I know it is very ugly now, but stay tuned for some changes to make it look a bit better...--Asmoranomar 17:15, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Ok, I'm done now. I'm not a huge editor of ffxiclopedia, so I'll let someone else handle that. I just hope the data is useful.--Asmoranomar 17:35, 9 August 2007 (CDT) String Instrument Skill Charts FFXIclopedia no longer has permission to reproduce the results of my research here. I'm all for the community rediscovering the relationship between skill & song range, but please repect my wishes to have my original work removed from this site. --Asmoranomar 20:17, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Old Skill Chart The old skill chart is below this text, within comment tags so that this page won't get too cluttered. As for the previous post by the author, though I do not understand their reasons and would like to respect their wishes, I must point this out. According to the GFDL (assuming I'm reading it correctly), by submitting the work in the first place the author has given FFXIclopedia permission to post the article's contents indefinitely, and that authorization cannot be revoked, even by the author. --Feauce 06:24, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Ah...wow, this is old. The reason I removed the data originally was because no one else was working on the project and it was getting a bit of a hassle updating everything across 3-4 websites. I've since completed my tests ages ago, and since my website/blog where I maintained this information is no longer up -- I dont mind wiki using it now. When I have the time, I'll update the content. --Asmoranomar 13:26, 4 August 2009 (UTC)